Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market of display devices used as a connection medium between a user and information is growing. Thus, the use of display devices, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP), is on the rise.
Some of the display devices, for example, the liquid crystal display or the OLED display include a display panel including a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver includes a gate driver supplying a gate signal (or referred to as “scan signal”) to the display panel, a data driver supplying a data signal to the display panel, and the like.
When the gate signal, the data signal, etc. are supplied to the subpixels arranged in the matrix, selected subpixels of the display device emit light and can display an image. Further, the display panel includes thin film structures such as signal lines and power lines, in addition to the subpixels.
In order to form the thin-film structures, a process for aligning a mask substrate and a target substrate, an exposure process, a development process, an etching process, and the like have to be performed. In a related art, when a large-sized display device was manufactured, a mask substrate and a target substrate could be aligned based on an alignment key disposed outside the target substrate. However, when an ultra-large display device was manufactured in accordance with the related art, there were difficulties in aligning the mask substrate and the target substrate, designing the exposure, and the like. Thus, there is a need to address the difficulties.